The Heart Grows Fonder
by SarcasticBookworm
Summary: Three Russian women, visiting Ohio, are lost in the woods and suddenly appear on the Enterprise. How? Why? Was someone behind it? Noones knows, but until it's figured out, the women stay on board and romance fills the air, but will hearts be broken?
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Sasha, Natasha, and Katerina. I do not own the Enterprise either.**_

_Enterprise... Space... Quadtron 34 Sector 7...Bridge...1400 hours_

"Spock, are you detecting anything?" Capatin James T. Kirk asked, from his chair, fingers tapping on an arm rest.

"No, Captain. There is nothing there that should be giving out such high energy." Spock reported, turning around and standing stock still, hands folded at his back as he gazed at the captain with dark, bottomless eyes.

"Something has to be there, Spock. Maybe, contrary to what we have believed, you are capable of overlooking something," came the angry retort from the one and only, Doctor Leonard McCoy, also known by Bones.

The dark eyes switched to the emotional doctor calmly before he replied quite tonelessly, "There is nothing there, Doctor. The computer has found nothing. Not even debri in the sector."

"Blast the computer! It must be malfunctioning," McCoy exploded, glaring at the emotionless Vulcan.

"Bones, relax. The computers are in perfect condition. We'll find out what it is. Don't worry," Jim chided, as he spun around around facing both his friends. " There's a logical explanation. Something might be cloaked."

"That is a possiblity, but highly unprobable, Captain, by 1 to a million appromixately, " interjected Spock.

McCoy looked ready to yell a the Vulcan before Jim smoothly intervened, " Thank you, Mr. Spock, but if it's all right with you we'll keep the possiblity in the top five considering its the only possiblity we have."

_Virginia... Earth... 2005...1400 hours (2:00 pm)_

"I knew it. We are lost," declared a tall, sleek blonde woman as she threw up her arms, glaring at two other woman in front of her. Her blue-green were spitting fire in her oval face. She was beautiful and artfully made up, from the elegant coiffure to the white three inch heeled sandals. She was lean and looked exquisite in a light pink silk skirt with a mathcin blouse with a v neck and matching jacket. Her lips were red while her skin was honey colored and glowed charming with her outfit. Her waist was slim, her legs, long and sleek, her hips slim and her breasts small, compared to the other two, who were well endowed. The woman was without a doubt a goddess and at the moment a very angry goddess.

"Natasha, we're not lost. We are in Ohio in a forest near Lakewood. If we were lost, we wouldn't know that, " a short red head snapped back tartly. Her green eyes were spitting fire right back at the blonde. Of course, the blonde, Natasha, topped the red heads' five foot three by five inches in height, leaving her at a disadvantage, but she ignored it. She also was Natasha's complete opposite. The red head was far from beautiful. She was pretty with her long wavy hair, green eyes, pink lips, and peach skin while Natasha was all slimness the red head was all curves. Voluptuous curves. Her hips were wide, her legs were shirt, but shapely, and her breasts were buxom and would fill a large hand snugly. She was wearing snug black jeans with a red blouse and black boots. She was sensual package a man would delight in, but only one thing ruined it. Her temper and sharp tongue. She was a volcano ready to erupt at any minute. She had low tolerance for the men of her species and never failed to show it with a few sharp words. This red head was a sarcastic smart ass and delighted in it without a doubt in anyone's mind.

"Come on, you two. Stop snapping at each other. We need to figure out how to get back to Lakewood," chided the last woman, who had black hair in french braid that reached her posterior. Her eyes were a stone grey that emitted calm and serenity. She had a quiet beauty. Her skin was smooth pale, her lips red and she was slim with well endowed breasts and long smooth legs that were encased in a silk white blouse and cotton navy pants. She was about a few inches shorter then Natasha, but at he moment was the same height since she was wearing four inch heeled white pumps. She had a gentle look about her. A calming soul. A peace maker between the two conflicting women.

Both women nodded reluctantly, looking away from each other before moving forward with a godly amount of space between them.

"How far do you think we are from the trail, Sasha," the dark haired woman asked the red head, who was fairly marching through the trees.

"About a mile or two at the most, " Sasha responded, not breaking her march through the woods.

"She doesn't know, Katerina," Natasha stated snidely with a little sneer, " After all, she's the one who got us lost."

Sasha whipped around and opened her mouth to yell at Natasha before everything went black in her world. Natasha screamed, turning pale beneath her tan as she stared at the spot where Margaret had been standing not just a second ago. Katerina grabbed Natasha before lurching forward and blacking out knowing no more for a least a while.

Enterprise... Bridge...

"Captain, three women have just beamed aboard. They're unconscious, but breathing. They're human, " reported a young voice over the com.

Jim looked over at his first officer just intime to see him raise a thick black eyebrow, which his head tilted in inquiry.

"We're on our way down," Jim answered before standing and stroding to the lift as he called over his shoulder, "Come with Spock, Bones."

Both men followed him into the air lift and kept silent till they were moving.

"How in the hell did they beam aboard," demanded McCoy, looking at the other two men.

"That's what we're going to find out, Bones," Jim answered as the doors opened. All three strode out and walked into the transporter room. McCoy rushed over to the three still figures on the platform and checked their vitals.

"They're alive and human. Just unconscious and a little banged up," McCoy reported before pulling out three syringes. he ejected each one and stood back, watching the prine forms.

One of them, a red head, groaned, lifting a hand to her temple, mumbling something that distinctly resembled something like 'damn'. She braced a hand behind her and lifted herself cautiously. She groaned again before bringing both hands to her head shaking it lightly. While the red head did this, another one of the woman begin waking. It was a a blonde and she was making quite a fuss.

"Damn you, Sasha! Why did you have to turn the light on? I have a blazin' headache already," the blonde sniped to the red head as she covered her eyes in a vain attempt to shut out the light.

The redhead, supposedly named Sasha, snorted very unladylike before saying dryly, " If you didn't drink so much, you wouldn't be complaining, Natasha, plus I didn't turn on the light."

A pause issued before both women caroled together, "Katerina". An answering, "What", was mubled from the darked hair woman still laying still on the platform. Sasha lifted her head and froze upon seeing her surroundings that were not familiar. She blinked numerous times before cautiously moving her head and staring at the four men that were returning the stare.

"Who the hell are you," She demanded green eyes snapping as her moment of paralysis ended. Three of the men tok a step back from her, not really wanting to be on the receiving end of her ire. The one that didn't step back was of course Mr. Spock, who stood calmy looking at the woman, like she was a new interesting creature that had be discovered.

"Well," Sasha growled, fairly gnashing her teeth at the men, waiting impatiently for an answer as she slowly stood up.

"Sasha, what are you talking about," demanded Natasha as she sat up, glaring at the red head. Natasha followed Sasha's gaze when she was ignored. Natasha gave a small 'oh' of surprise before smiling charmingly and standing up beside Sasha.

"Hello, gentlemen. I apologize for my friend here. She has no manners. I'm Natasha Ivanovna Partina. May I inquire to where we are, " Natasha greeted as she walked forward hand outstretched.

Sasha rolled her eyes and turned to help Katerina up from the platform. Katerina steadied herself and brushed herself off as she watched the men and Natasha.

Jim had been staring at Nastasha and finally snapped out of it to grasp her hand and introduce himself. "Hello, Miss Partina. I'm Captain James T. Kirk. And this, " He gestured to Spock, "Is Spock, my first officer and this, " he pointed to McCoy, "Is my doctor Leonard McCoy."

"Проклятый!(Damn) Нет, он шутит(No, he jokes), " Sasha exploded into a fury of Russian. She knew those names and they weren't suppose to be real. They were characters. Fake. T.V show characters.

Nastasha blinked and began to laugh, "You are kidding. You can't be those people. They aren't real."

"I'm Doctor Katerina Mikhailovna. My other lovely companion is Sasha Yuriovna. We come from Russia. We are on the Enterprise correct," she inquired as she walked up to the men.

"Yes, doctor. You are, but if you were on Earth how did you get here? We're not even near Earth," McCoy said, shaking her hand and studying her face.

"о брат!(Oh, brother!) Что Вы делаете?(What are you doing) Разве Вы не можете видеть, что они - психи?(Can't you see they are nutcases), " Sasha demanded in Russian as she stormed up beside Katerina.

"Достаточно! Они не шутят. Взгляд вокруг Вас. Вы видите камеры? Вы мечтаете? Нет, мы шли вокруг в лесу. ПОТЕРЯННЫЙ! Это реально, Sasha!(Enough! They aren't kidding. Look around you. Do you see cameras? Are you dreaming? No, we were walking around in a forest. LOST! This is real, Sasha!)," Katerina hissed, glaring at Sasha. Sasha relented for Katerina rarely got angry, but when she did, you knew she was serious.

"Отлично," Sasha bite out before folding her arms. Spock had been watching her carefully with an eyebrow raised, now he tilted his head, studying her. Sasha caught him looking at her and raised a red eyebrow at him, tilting her head as well. Spock other eyebrow joined the other as they stared at each other. Sasha had always loved the show Star Trek and had a little crush on Spock. He was so...elegant. Nothing ruffled him, unlike Sasha, who went off almost at the mildest things.

Jim and McCoy noticed this interaction as did the two women. Natasha had her eyes narrowed at them and Katerina was trying to hide a smile. Sasha began to be aware of the eyes on her and felt her face flood with color. She looked away from Spock and directed her green eyes on the Captain.

"Do you think we can get cleaned up, Captain? Then maybe you can get us a meal? We haven't eaten in at least six hours,' Sasha asked mildly.

"Of course. Yes, if you'll follow us, " Jim agreed as he and the other two led the way out of the transporter room. He led the way into the lift and turned to watch Natasha enter. _She was beautiful_, he thought. What he wouldn't give to un pin her hair an run his fingers through the golden waves.

"Doctor McCoy will show Doctor Katerina to her quarters. I will show Natasha and Spock will show Sasha," Jim said, never taking his eyes off Natasha. Natasha smiled at him, her blue-green eyes twinking at him. _They were more blue than green_, he thought.

Sasha rolled her eyes at the captain's besotted face as she leaned against the wall beside the doctor, who was trying not to stare at Katerina. She smiled at that for Katerina needed a little romance in her life. Katerina was all work no play and Sasha wanted to see that changed. God knows she tried to find Katerina dates, but Katerina never clicked with them. _Maybe, just maybe_, Sasha thought, _something unknown helped her find want she was holding out for_.

Sasha's eyes, in their own accord trailed over to Spock, who was observing the captain and McCoy. Sasha smiled, knowing the Vulcan would be trying to figure out how they could be so besotted, so fast. Easy, she could have told, they were beautiful and had ever more beautiful personalities that caould be seen a mile away. The lift doors opened and all tropped out to separate. McCOy and Katerina went to the left, the Captain and Nastasha went right, and Spock and Sasha went forward, or north.

Two thing went through all six minds. _How did they get here? _and _When would they go back?_


	2. Chaper 2

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own James T. Kirk, McCoy, Scotty, Chekvo, Uhura, or the wonderful Spock. I just borrow them to play with. I do own Natasha, Sasha, and Katerina._

A man appeared in front of the lift, grinning as he watched the three couples walk off. The man had dark drown hair and dark eyes, which gleamed with an unholy light. He had the look of an insane man. He rubbed his hands together as his grin widened.

"Just a little longer, Captain Kirk," the man chuckled gleefully.

His plan was finally in motion, now all he had to do was wait. '_But I haven't been known for my patience_,' he thought as a malevolent grin stretched his thin lips. He snapped his fingers and the coordior was once again empty.

_With the Captain and Natasha..._

Natasha walked along beside the captain, trying not to stare at the man. He was aas sexy and handsome as he was in television as in the flesh. William Shatner played Captain James T. Kirk, but here was the real article. Literally! How was that possible? Shw didn't know, but Sasha and Katerina would find out, but in the meantime...

"Are you married, Captain?" she asked, watching him from teh corner of her crystal blue eys. Sh eknew the answer, but he didn't know that.

"No," he exclaimed, "No, I'm not married. I'd like to be and I would like it if you'd call me Jim." He threw her an attractive lopsided grin, which made Natasha, for the first time in her life, blush. Her tanned cheeks darkened as she ducked her head, totally bewildered. She had never blushed under such smiles. Why now of all times?

"Jim it is, but only if you call me Nataya," she bartered, grinning at him.

Jim grinned back. "I'd be honored.Tell me is there any husband that will be worried if you don't return home," he inquired innocently. The intensity of his stare belied his tone of voice. He wanted to know. Natasha hide a smile as she shook her head.

"Good. One less thing to worry about. Ah! Here we are!" Jim stopped beside a door and bowed, hand pointing toward the door as he waited for her to enter before him.

Natasha chuckled as she swept past him and into the room. She stopped and stared around her, barely believing. The room was magnificent. The bed was covered in a purple material. The carpet was a deep blue, while the walls were a light green. She spotted a desk with a computer moniter on it and finally everything hit her. She was on the Enterprise. The real Enterprise. It was real. Not a television show. Not a dream or fantasy. This was real. She was here, living it. It was absolutely amazing. Yet... terrifying.

"Do you like it?" Jim asked right by her ear, his warm breathe tinkling her ear and neck for he stood right behind her. She had completely forgotten he was there. He sure reminded her, she thought as she felt her body react to his close proximity. His heat was seeping into her back, making her feel as if she was in a sauna.

"Y...Yes, I like it very much. It's beautiful," She answered unsteadily as she edged away from him. When she was a few feet away, a safe distance, she began to feel cold. Bereft. She folded her arms and hugged herself tightly, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, yes, very beautiful. I'll be going now. After, you've cleaned up, a crew member will be waiting to escort you to the mess hall, " he nodded to her before pivoting on his heel and leaving the room, the door sliding shut behind him, leaving slience in his wake.

Natasha stared at the door, knowing that he hadn't been talking about the room.

_With the doctors..._

Katerina glanced up at the doctor again and glanced away again. She was shy. How did you talk to man that you had thought was fictional? A man you had admired and wanted to have the doctor's skill he possessed? _Дерьмо_! (Shit) Why did she choke up around men she liked?

"Did you what to ask me something?" McCoy asked, aware of the frequent glances and curious about them.

"Um... yes I did.. I mean do. May I see sick Bay after we eat?" Katerina asked in rush a words, her accent on the 's' almost making it hard to understand her.

McCoy grinned at her, and Katerina felt her pulse leap. He was a handsome man. Very. Katerina smiled timidly back in return.

"Of course you may, Doctor. I'd love to show you around." McCoy stopped in front of adoor and bowed, arm and hand extended to the door, which slid open timely. "After you, My Lady."

Katerina grinned and relaxed at his playful manner. She always enjoyed a good sense of humor. "Please call me Katerina, Doctor."

"Only if you call me Bones." He walked in behind her, catching a whiff of perfume. A flower. Jasmine? _No!_ Roses?_ No! It was oranges. Orange Blossoms!_

Katerina walked around the coral toned room and smiled. Joy light her face as she spotted a few books on a shelf. McCoy watching her, felt something tight in his chest. He rubbed it at it, but it didn't ease. Katerina turned to McCoy and grabbed his hands.

"It's a beautiful room._Совершенный!_ (Perfect) I love it."

McCoy smiled a little tightly down at her, gently removing his hands from her grasp. "I'll leave you to get ready. A crew member will be waiting for you to take you the mess hall."

McCoy turned tail and hurried out the room, rubbing his chest, leaving a bewondered Katerina in the silent room.

_With Spock and Sasha..._

Sasha walked in silence beside the equally silent Spock down the corridor. Spock had his hands clasped behind his back, eyes looking straight ahead, face devoid of any thought or emotion. Sasha with a sideway glance at Spock and a small smile, straightened her posture and began to mimick Spock. She watched Spock and when he turned his head to look at her, she fought a grin.

"Why are you mimicking me?" Spock asked, an eyebrow raised enquiringly at her.

"Your not talking, so I thought it would be amusing to see how long it took for you to notice," Sasha explained, easing back into her lazy stride.

"What would you like to converse about?" Spock asked, turning his gaze away from her.

"Socrates. Do you agree with his argument 'that knowledge and virtue are so closely related that no human agent ever knowingly does evil: we all invariably do what we believe to be best. Improper conduct, then, can only be a product of our ignorance rather than a symptom of weakness of the will.'?" Sasha asked casually, not looking at Spock.

Spock didn't argee. He agreed with Aristotle. 'The great enemy of moral conduct, on Aristotle's view, is precisely the failure to behave well even on those occasions when one's deliberation has resulted in clear knowledge of what is right.'Sasha and Spock argued their views. They were so into their debate that they stopped in the middle of the corridor. Crew members passing just smiled and shook their heads after getting over the shock of seeing Spock so animated. His dark eyes were burning with feverish light. A deep fire that was reflected by Sashas'. Many minutes past until Sasha called a truce. Spock was relucant until she pointed out the time and where they were. They walked the rest of the way in content silence to her room.

"I'll see you in the mess hall?" Sasha asked at the door, looking up at him. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she rocked back on her heels.

Spock nodded and turned away to strode down the corridor. Sasha turned and entered the room. She walked straight to the bed and fell backwards onto it. _Ад_ (Hell) Sasha stared at the ceiling in disbelief. She had just debated Socrates and Aristotle with Spock. A fictional character in her time. Sasha rolled and buried her face in the pillow. _Какой беспорядок! _(What a mess!)

Kirk, McCoy, and Spock sat at a table in the far corner of the room waiting for the three female guests to arrive. Kirk had a glass of brandy in his hand and McCoy had a glass of whiskey. Spock sat with his arms folded; he had no drink.

"So what do you make of her, Bones?" Jim asked, taking a drink watching the emotions play across the doctor's face.

"She seems nice. She's shy. She wants to see Sick Bay after we eat." McCoy took a huge gulp of whiskey staring into glass. "Ah, hell, Jim, she scares the hell out of me."

Jim grinned at the doctor and turned to Spock. "Well, how about you, Spock? What's your expression of the red head?"

" Miss. Sasha is very intelligent. We debated on Socrates and Aristotle. We had to call a truce."

McCoy stared at the Vulcan and fairly sputtered, "You got to be pulling my leg, Spock. No woman would talk about dead philosophers. It's not normal."

"On the contrary, doctor, we did and it isn't that bizarre for a human woman to possess a brain," Sasha rebuked from behind Spock.

Spock remained unmoved while McCoy and Kirk jumped at her sudden appearance. Natasha took the sit between the captain and Spock, while Katerina sat between the captain and the doctor. Sasha sat beside the doctor and Spock. Her face was impassive as Spocks' as she looked at the two human men. They shifted under her look, unnerved by the uncanny stare.

"So what would you ladies like to drink?" Jim asked, smiling charmingly.

Natasha smiled. "Martini, please."

"Gin tonic." Katerina avoided eye contact with Sasha, who was frowning slightly.

Jim looked at Sasha inquiringly , obviously waiting for her order.

"Water."

Jim and McCoy stared at her in disbelief as Sasha stared back at them calmly, an eyebrow raised as if to say, 'Problem, gentlemen?'. McCoy shook his head and turned to Natasha to ask her if she had settled down comfortably. Jim stood and walked off toward the bar. Katerina glanced at Sasha before speaking up hesitatingly.

"Mr. Spock, do you have any clue how we arrived here?"

Spock turned to look at her, eyes penetrating. "I'm still trying out hypotheses. There are many possibility, even after eliminating some of the more...unprovable ones."

Jim walked up, sitting down drinks before seating himself again. "We are going to figure it out, but it will take time. In the meantime, your welcome aboard the Enterprise. Any questions can be answered by any of the crew." Jim turned to Katerina. "Bones has told me that you were interested in seeing the Sick Bay. May I ask what field your in?"

"I'm in surgical. Cardiac and bone. I'm interested in seeing how far technology in medicine has advanced. If that's not a problem, Captain."

"No, that's no problem at all," Jim assured her. Katerina smiled shyly before taking a sip of her tonic.

Jim turned to Sasha and met her steady green gaze. "May I ask what your occupation is, Miss...?"

Sasha smiled knowingly, a twinkle in her eyes as she answered. "I'm a psychologist and writer. I mostly help children and teenagers. Mostly ones in foster homes and in correctional facilities."

Jim blinked surprised as Sasha smiled amused at his reaction. He obviously hadn't expected something like that. No, he had thought a lawyer, maybe a judge. This woman kept surprising him and that annoyed him, especially at her amused expense.

"Don't mind Sasha, Jim," Natasha consoled, ignoring Sasha's raised eyebrow at her use of the captain's first name. "She loves to settle people. It's her hobby."

"Yes, Captain. I'm a low-key sadist. Listen to our dear Natasha. A perfect angel, who defends the accused," Sasha drawled, before taking a deep swallow of water, eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with defending the accused?" McCoy frowned, studying Sasha with suspicious eyes.

Sasha threw him an irritated glance. "In our time, _doctor_, the accused is hundred percent guilty. Lucky for Natasha, she has had all innocents who were wrongly accused."

Natasha had her eyes narrowed on Sasha as Sasha watched her beneath lowered eyelids. Spock sat quietly watching the interaction, faintly amused, though he would never admit it. It was obvious the two human women couldn't tolerate each other, so why were they together?

As if reading his mind, Katerina spoke up. "Ignore them both, gentlemen. They are always at each others throat since they were young. The first time they laid eyes one each other, they are always insulting each other, even though they would lay down their lives for each other if it was called for. It's their own unique friendship. It's alarming at first, but you get use to it. Sometimes it's amusing and other times it's tiresome."

Jim and McCoy chuckled and shook their heads as Sasha smiled into her glass, eyes warm and loving as she watched the other two women converse with the two men. In turn, Spock watched Sasha, his eyes filled with something almost akin to... awe?

A/N:

_I hope you enjoy this and forgive me if you see a misspelling, or bad grammar, and so forth. If it's really bad, let me know._

_"Heaven doesn't want me and hell is scared I am going to take over."_

Eve Toth

:SD:


End file.
